The bond that ties us together
by sondering
Summary: Set in Jim Crow America, both Jacin and Winter have their fair share of back stories, trials, and triumphs. What happens when these two completely different lifestyles collide in a world that sets out to demise? Features some elements from The Book Thief
1. Chapter 1

I was there, as I always was, when it happened. When her life would steer in an imperfect storm full of sorrow, loss, injustice, and longing to simply belong.

Through it all, I'm glad that Winter had at least one friend after this horrific event. She would need her for a long time, maybe even forever. I was heavy throughout this certain period, and could not be a reliable source for her grief. No, not when my boss was incapable of generating practical and logical ideas and actions. Not when it constantly hallucinated with visions of what remained of her already cremated father, or the endless fields of possibilities with the shoulda, coulda, and woulda's with him.

 ************************** A small fact about me ******************************

 **I don't crack in half as humans say when I'm "broken."**

 **I simply ache a little more and beat professedly a little less.**

I can only tell you _her_ part of the story, with a little bit of mine.

She vividly remembered the strong, thick rope that had no mercy in strangling her father around his neck.

She tasted bitterness where there was once sweetness.

She heard the everlasting laughs that arose with the crackling fire and the horrid sounds of the whips.

She smelled the aftermath of fire against flesh, apples, and trees.

She saw the fire colliding harshly against the flesh, creeping it's way towards what was once the beautiful leaves of the trees, and the burnt black apples that were once red and green.

I felt the heavy burden of those wretched cracks as if it was cracking me also.

How did she see all of this?

Behind the mob full of sweat, white robes and hats, pure evil, and cruelty, she stood.

It only happened a block away from their house.

Winter stood even when the mob left. Of course, she hid behind the bushes so that she wouldn't be like the remains of her father. After they all left and the sun decided it wanted to rise after the fall of her father, she couldn't help but itch a little closer.

And closer.

And closer.

She inspected him. Or, excuse my manners, his _shell_. Because if I had to be honest with you, it wasn't him. Surely, this wasn't the same person who called her "baby girl" in the mornings and whispered "sweet dreams" in the midnight hour. This was not the same man that held no bitterness in his heart even when his country consistently whispered in his ear to do so. This was not the same person that slaved his way from the black side of Luna Hills towards the white side, working for people who could have their way with him in a millisecond.

Eventually, they did.

What got Winter - and me - the most was the way he died.

 _He didn't deserve to die._ Winter thought.

 _I love you, Papa._ I thought.

It was at that moment with a harsh slap of reality that we both knew:

Evret Hayle would have a special place within us. He was our most cherished person in all of Alabama. In the whole wide world even.

In years to come, someone would come close to that title.

Someone who was on the winning side of Jim Crow America's war.

* * *

 **Okay so, this is my new story that I've had small visions and bits and pieces on for forever! After rereading the book thief, keeping in mind that this is black history month, and having this idea for so long, I've finally been able to type it down. I've been having writer's block for the past month or so, so I'm really glad this came out decent. As for you great readers who decide to read this prologue, who do you think the narrator throughout the story is, judging from this? The narrator will constantly give you hints, and if you read the book thief, you'd have some idea of my peculiar format and narrator. Please, feel free to like and follow this story, and send me some comments with ideas on who the narrator might be :).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: WHEN TEMPTATION PASSES BY

Believe it or not, Winter only wanted to go to the park.

There are no but's, then's, or at first's. That was all the girl wanted.

Even under the relentless Alabama sun: she did not dream of the smell of freshly cut grass, dared to linger her gaze on any backyards, relish a mere sip of a white fountain's water, nor did she seek the consequences of these temptations.

She just wanted to go to the park with her friends.

 ****************** Important Note **********************

 **Before I dive into this, I simply want to say that this particular story is important to me, and will possibly be important to you in the near future. This is my retelling of Winter's life, and I'm only taking out the key parts with me. There will be no dragging, no full-blown biography; simply highlights of Winter Hayle's life, my master.**

It was the summer of 1960, and her, Iko, and their next door neighbor, Cinder, were all strolling on the streets of Luna Hills toward a destination for a park.

Winter herself was recovering from another horrid nightmare about her father, the fire, and that lynching once again. You'd think after four years, she'd get used to it. That maybe - just maybe - she'd move on.

But one could not just move on from their father's death. While it took a year or two for other's to start healing, it seemed as if Winter would forever be in the shocked stage with how her father was executed. How a mob of humans could do such a thing.

It would not click to the thirteen-year-old girl that there was an underlying difference between her, the mob, and her father. Not until this happened just yet.

"You think Miss May gon' give us some candy on the way back?" Iko asks.

 ******************* SOME FACTS ON IKO ***********************

 **1\. She would be Winter's best friend**

 **2\. She's the ring leader between Winter, her, and Cinder's small friendship.**

 **3\. Her mother took her in immediately after the death of her father.**

 **4\. Both her and Winter would share her small, tight bedroom together.**

 **5\. They'd often be mistaken as sisters due to their deep, rich brown skin and bright eyes. The only difference was that Iko liked to dye her hair with a streak of blue, and once her mother found out she did it, she would be beaten with a wooden stick. For this reason, she'd simply walk around with her large, braided bun atop of her head and a ridiculously big bow in the center.**

"I don't know," Winter spoke, still startled from her nap she just had.

She could feel Iko eyeing her up and down like something was wrong with her, but thankfully choose to say nothing.

"Well, she told me that she'd be coming up with some more candy later on today." Cinder added, unbeknownst of the icebreaker she'd just created.

"Good," Iko declared. "Because I plan on staying out here till one."

Once they finally approached the park, all of them ran towards different things. Cinder went for the monkey bars, Iko went towards the slide, while Winter kept herself slightly occupied on the swing sets.

"You think your mama gon' allow us to stay out here for that long? You know we gotta go back and do chores." Winter voiced out.

Iko shrugged. "She can wait."

"I know whose _step-mama_ can't wait." Iko pointed to Cinder. "Adri," she smirked.

Cinder rolled her eyes, "I'm sure my father can pull a few strings."

 ******************* Some facts about Cinder ************************

 **1\. She was the half-sibling of Pearl and Peony.**

 **2\. They all shared the same father, Garan, but Adri was not her biological mother.**

 **3\. No one really knows what happened to Cinder's mom. At least, nothing Cinder would provide information of.**

 **4\. I guess I could not triumph hate, especially in that time period. She would learn about her ancestry later on in her life, and would be ashamed by it.**

 **5\. Cinder was the only asian person with an asian** **family on their block, which proved to be equally as dangerous as being colored. Probably even worse.**

"Yeah, you better hope. I remember walking down to y'all's front door one day and she wouldn't let me in."

Cinder shrugged. "Well, I guess that's what you get when she can't even acknowledge her own step-daughter: she's repulsed by the only friends I have, treats me below her 'real' daughters, only addresses me when she needs me to do the chores, and belittles me whenever she gets the chance."

There was silence in the air for three split seconds. It was true, the woman couldn't stand poor Cinder. Even out in public, she made no move to show a little affection towards the girl; if anything, all she did was spit on her. It was a shame to bear such a child that didn't share the same blood as you, and to carry one around as your own was a mockery to your name. I know for sure this had to be the biggest burden to Adri. To this day, I don't know if her own heart had me all those years for her husband, Garan, to keep the child. Maybe she didn't have me, necessarily. Maybe she did it to keep the loneliness at bay. The only person in that family who could tolerate Cinder's presence was the youngest daughter, Peony.

Still, Winter remained silent.

If only Iko learned how to do the same.

"And yo Papa just let it happen?"

"What?" Cinder turned back towards her, still on the monkey bars.

"Yo Papa. He lets it happen?"

"No," Cinder shook her head. "He's no bystander when it comes to her. He's the one who defends me. Adri only does it when he's not around."

"Why don't you ever tell him 'bout the things she does behind closed doors?"

Cinder sighed, exasperated with the topic of the conversation. "Because as long as he's still married to her, I'll always be her unwanted little property."

Winter felt sorry for the girl that didn't belong, that had no place in the neighborhood and a disgrace amongst her family. Although Winter herself never had a mom, at least she had Iko's mom. Mrs. Smith opened Winter in with welcome arms immediately after her Papa died, with me fully in her heart and full of other good emotions one couldn't put into words. At least Winter still felt my presence amongst the trauma and depression, even if it was only in small gestures. For every time Mrs. Smith would make her and Iko's lunches for school, or every time she made sure Winter wouldn't feel left out in their small family, and even when Mrs. Smith had the decency to not show pity on Winter, but simply pride. Whereas Cinder...

Both Winter and I weren't so sure if Cinder ever felt a sprinkle of me since the day she moved into that house.

 ***************************** Another small fact about me*************************

 **1\. I am an intangible thing that ignites babies to mothers when they first make contact.**

 **2\. I'm what keeps families intact and true friends still bond, even on the darkest of days.**

 **3\. Everyone has me, but not everyone can find me.**

* * *

On their way back from Luna Hills - the white side of Luna Hills, that is - all they did was play hop scotch, hand games, cheers, and talk about the many experiences in their last grammar school days.

Names of boys were tossed around from Iko, in which Cinder would interject with an "ew" or "he's decent." The latest sport games and hottest athletes to date were brought up by Cinder, who repeatedly declared her unhealthy obsession with Muhammad Ali. Winter would freely transition from topic to topic, agreeing with Cinder about the undefeated boxing champion and supporting Iko's claims about the many boy crushes she had. During this time, all three were on the sidewalk, tossing Cinder's small, beat-up volleyball from one person to the other.

"Iko, watch it!" Cinder yelled, pointing.

Not paying attention, Iko tossed the ball towards one of the picket white fences on their way out of the white neighborhood, easily slithering it's way to the owner's backyard.

"No," Cinder moaned.

"I'm sorry, Cinder." Iko squirmed.

Winter stared at the ball perched right by the fence in the backyard, and could not help but notice the humongous space in it.

The backyard was so alienated from black Luna Hill's houses and yards. It was shaped like a gigantic, greenland square. The grass was cropped perfectly, and on the corner was a small, white wooden back porch and door. Winter was particularly entranced by whoever owned the beautiful red roses and bright yellow daises along with whoever planted and preserved the grapevines, ruby red tomatoes, and strikingly blood red apples.

But what stood out to Winter the most was the person standing right beside one of the trees where the humongous apples were hanging off of.

Walking towards the fence to examine the person, Winter detected he was black.

 _Strange._

The man had broad shoulders and a muscular build. His curly hair, from what it seemed, was a glistening ebony black that shined under the beaming sun. He had on worn down suspenders, a plain white shirt, khaki pants, and worn down boots.

The man looked like he had some of her features.

The man also had a startling similar smile she'd seen before.

The man, Winter realized, resembled Winter's father.

 _Papa._

He was pointing to the apple with his index finger on his right hand, and motioned for Winter to join him on his left.

"Come, baby. I know you must be famished."

Winter didn't have time to feel confused or depressed. In fact, she was filled with immense joy and longing to see her Papa. She was hungry for not only the apple, but her late father. She already felt that giddiness in her stomach from the tone of his soothing voice. Both were caused by none other than me.

"It's alright, I'll get it." Winter called out to Cinder and Iko, not taking her eyes off of the man who made life worth living _and_ ending since age nine.

With ease, almost as if he was a mirage, Winter slowly climbed up the fence, not caring about her panties being flashed under her dress when she lifted one leg then the other.

Dropping her feet onto the grass felt like she walked into another dimension.

Technically, she _was_ in another dimension. Another side of the world, a different view. Before this, Winter could only imagine what life was like living in the crop of the cream houses and picket fences that blocked kids like her on the other side of town. Folks like Winter were destined for dead grass and small cramped up compartments they called home whilst living with seven people in it. There were no parks on their side of town. There were no places for apples to hang on trees when it was constantly being crowded by flesh and ashes.

Winter walked gracefully, striding closer and closer to her father. She tilted up her head at his towering figure.

He leaned down, taking one of the delicacies with him, before whispering in her ear. "Take a bite, baby."

She took the apple from his hands, holding it like a treasure in her smaller ones.

What was she to do? She ate it.

Temporarily forgetting about her one and only task, or not hearing the screams and protests that were behind her, Winter closed her eyes, savoring the sweetness and juiciness of it. It tasted what paradise would be like: majestic, fairytale-like, and ecstacy. She made it last as if it would be her last supper.

In a split second, the apple was snatched from her hand.

Winter's eyes shot open, and she looked up not to see her dear Papa, but a menacing figure with auburn hair, a scowl etched on her pale face, an evil glint in her eyes, and a knife gripped in her right hand.

Winter was as still as an ice sculpture.

"What do you think you're doing on my yard, nigger?" The lady demanded.

"Please, ma'am!" Iko called out. "We were just trying to get our ball! Let her go, ma'am, please!"

Winter only stared, not capable of forming coherent sentences.

Instead of going through a rundown on all the things she should be doing right, Winter could only think of the things she did wrong.

 ************************* A short list on what she did wrong***********************

 **1\. Offering to go get the ball**

 **2\. Stepping on a white lady's property**

 **3\. Eating a white lady's apple.**

 **4\. Looking into her eyes.**

 **5\. Not saying "ma'am."**

But the woman didn't hesitate to yank Winter towards her, simultaneously pulling the knife towards Winter's cheek.

Its blade was as cold as she, and everything was happening so very fast.

Leaning down, the lady started "This is for leaving that filthy ball on my property."

Winter had a clear vision of the lady's porcelain-like skin, her cat-like brown eyes that looked liked blades in itself. How one could carry such hatred for a young girl that was foreign to her, I may never find any answer to.

The first scar was etched right under Winter's right eye. She couldn't move; both by the icicle of her imagination and the hold the woman had of her in reality.

"This is for you filthy nigger _trespassing_ on my property.

Next to the bloody tear drop, the evil witch planted another horrid seed that would be the root of Winter's nightmares furthermore for almost the rest of her entire life. Her heart was hammering against her developing chest, already jumping out for it to save it and leave Winter behind.

Winter wanted it to be over, she _thought_ it would be over, before another permanent tear drop was placed right next to the second one, all of them colliding with her watery ones.

"And this one is for _eating_ myapples from my property."

It seemed like eternity until the lady released her, screamed at her, and watched as she ran away towards Cinder and Iko. Winter didn't even think about bringing the ball with her - it wasn't the one that was risked a fourth scar.

Everything was a blur to Winter. The walk home, the silence, both Cinder and Iko carrying her side by side as if she was a dead man walking.

What Winter did remember, though, was the blood.

There was so much blood she left behind. From the untainted sidewalks of white Luna Hills, to the dirt cement of black Luna Hills.

She remembered home didn't feel like home.

Mrs. Smith cleaned Winter's wounds while saying nothing to sooth her, because the truth of the matter was, there were no words that could soothe, only wounds. Dwelling in silence was the best lesson, because it left Winter to figure out for herself what not to do and what to do in her society:

1\. Never leave something in a white person's property.

2\. Never trespass in a white person's property.

3\. Never take from a white person's property.

4\. Stay in your place, which is a black person's property.

 ************************** What I remember *****************************

 **1\. This would be one of the times where I simply could not outsmart nor outdo hate.**

 **2\. I was nowhere to be found. In** **fact, I was a mere key that unlocked the door for everything that was evil to sweep in.**

 **3\. It only makes me feel better to say that I was no bystander. I tried defeating the bully, but the bully defeated me first.**

* * *

Whoo! This was a _long_ chapter, and I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I could've. I wanted to make sure I had a strong introduction, and I want to perfect every single chapter as best as I can. Please, feel free to favorite and follow this story if you like it, and I would _love_ it if you left a review. It could be constructive criticism or support, as long as I know someone out there likes it!

QOTD: Who do you think was the lady that gave Winter her scars?

This question will always be in every chapter until someone guesses it: Who do you think is the narrator of the story?


End file.
